So Unsexy
by Tanzanite
Summary: Un pequeño shounenai, YashiroxIori, en formato de Diario... Sobre como los chicos más inteligentes se enamoran como perfectos idiotas... un tanto OOC. Por favor manden Reviews!


So Unsexy.

Pequeño songfic shounen-ai de KOF en formato de diario, que habla sobre... enamorarse al estilo de los chicos inteligentes… como un completo idiota!

La canción es de Alanis Morrisette, y los personajes pertenecen a SNK

14-Julio-1997

Hoy fue un día bastante extraño. En realidad, comenzó como todos los sábados. Ya sabes, la rutina del fin de semana:

Me levanto tarde, me traen el desayuno a la cama, me quedó en mi habitación hasta la hora de comer, la comida en familia (mi padre, mis hermanas y yo), luego voy a buscar a Kyo y tenemos nuestra habitual pelea, de ahí me voy a casa de Kianu a ensayar y después a donde sea que vayamos a tener presentación. Regreso a casa el domingo muy temprano y empieza la rutina de ese día.

Y hoy todo estuvo como siempre hasta la hora de ir a buscar a Kyo, iba yo muy tranquilo cruzando el parque que me lleva hasta la calle, donde tengo que dar vuelta para llegar al callejón, donde _siempre_ nos vemos. De pronto, frente a mí, sin siquiera voltear a verme pasó 'él'.

No sé como se llama pero estoy seguro de haberlo visto en algún lado: es muy alto, tal vez mida dos metros, es verdaderamente enorme; tiene los ojos de color escarlata, completamente inexpresivos pero indudablemente interesantes; lleva el cabello muy corto y teñido de blanco, se le ve genial, creo que es un estilo europeo; su piel está bronceada, y lleva dos argollas de plata en el oído derecho, lo cual según yo significa que puede ser bi, pero no estoy seguro (Tendré que preguntarle a fuentes más confiables).

Pasé a su lado y se me quedó mirando, pero no precisamente del buen modo, más bien como si me quisiera romper la cara. Por un lado me dije "Bien, sabe que existo" por el otro "Creo que no le agrado". Me fui a esconder tras unos árboles en lo que decidía que hacer (¿Yo, escondido tras unos árboles porque un chico me intimidó?) El caso es que tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Kyo (Sí, tenemos nuestros respectivos números en caso de que cualquier emergencia nos impida vernos para llevar a cabo nuestro enfrentamiento diario) y le dije que me había surgido un compromiso y no podría ir a pelear con él. Creo que se rió por trece segundos antes de que le colgara.

Al fin voltee a buscar al chico guapo, y lo vi hablando con una mujer. Estoy seguro de que no es su novia, pero no me explico como. El caso es que estaba con ella y era realmente muy atractiva: Alta, delgada pero con buen cuerpo y un rostro muy delicado (aunque el fleco le cubría los ojos). Se fueron hacia la avenida, y yo los seguí tratando de que no me vieran.

Se detuvieron frente a la tienda de música donde habitualmente compro los accesorios para mi bajo (Un Fender Pressicion Bass USA que mi padre me regaló hace tiempo y aún niega haberlo hecho) Ellos estaban comprando cuerdas para guitarra y una plumilla, por lo tanto deduje que él era músico ya que las chicas para lo único que sirven es para cantar o tocar instrumentos bonitos como el teclado.

No tardaron mucho en salir, mientras tanto yo me hacía el disimulado mirando el aparador (recuérdame que tengo que comprar el Fender color negro que vi). Esperé a que caminaran dos calles y reanudé mi persecución, hasta que llegaron a una van negra, que estaba estacionada cerca de ahí y se fueron.

_Oh these little rejections how they add up quickly_

_One small sideways look and I feel so ungood_

_Somewhere along the way I think I gave you the power to make_

_Me feel the way I thought only my father could_

Llegué muy desanimado al ensayo, tanto que hasta mis compañeros se preocuparon y dejamos de ensayar para que les contara lo que me pasó. Después de que les platique mi encuentro con el guitarrista de cabello blanco, Kianu hizo un comentario sobre una banda nueva en la ciudad; dijo que se llamaban CYS y que tocaban algo muy parecido a lo nuestro sólo que más electrónico, y que habían hecho audición para el mismo club que nosotros. Todos nos reímos al imaginar nuestro estilo (que es medio metal, medio pop, medio blues) con algo de electrónico y decidimos darles una paliza.

Llegamos al club temprano para hacer nuestro soundcheck antes que la otra banda y apropiarnos del escenario más tiempo.

Y resultó que los CYS llegaron tarde y protestando porque estábamos ocupando su espacio, en ese momento aún estábamos tocando así que no nos pusimos a discutir con ellos. Pero cuando escuché la voz de uno de los integrantes que nos gritaba "teloneros" me voltee para encararlo, y cual no sería mi sorpresa al ver a mi guitarrista, el mismo de esta tarde, mirándonos iracundo. Si no fuera porque cuando estoy con Violett Flames soy simplemente el bajista y no Iori Yagami, hubiera detenido en ese momento el concierto y… le habría dado el escenario en bandeja de plata.

Cuando terminamos de tocar Kianu se puso a discutir con él, pero el guitarrista sólo me miraba a mí con odio. Al final de cuentas, la chica del fleco largo se le acercó y le dijo "Ya no discutas, Yashiro".

Yashiro, se llama Yashiro.

Pero él simplemente la apartó y se dispuso a irse; yo estaba cerca de la salida y cuando pasó junto a mí murmuró algo como "Yagami idiota, pero pronto me vengaré". No quiero parecer un tonto, pero si se va a vengar de mí quizá vuelva a buscarme y probablemente…

28-Octubre-1997

Escribo desde la cama del hospital; los médicos dicen que tengo anemia y hay una loca que está diciendo que me voy a morir joven. Todo se puso muy raro en este torneo. Yashiro y los otros dos CYS entraron, mis niveles de tensión subieron al máximo y creo que algo en mi se descontroló porque empecé a volver sangre y me puse muy mal. Hasta que apareció Chizuru (la loca) y me dijo que era la sangre Orochi que hervía en mi interior y que las flamas púrpura hacían que los Yagami murieran jóvenes (Lo cual me suena bastante ilógico, ya que mi padre tiene 55, y su padre murió a los 87, y el padre de su padre a los 90, y el padre del padre de su padre... bueno, creo que ya captaste la idea). Como me sentía tan desorientado, probablemente debido a la falta de sangre, acepté ayudarla destruir al 'malvado Orochi', aunque en mi opinión eso eran locuras.

Pero cuando llegamos a la 'gran batalla' resultó que el 'emisario de Orochi' era Yashiro. Me sentí fatal de tener que pelear contra él y peor aún de ganarle. A fin de cuentas, según la loca de Chizuru, la unión sagrada de los clanes Yagami y Kusanagi había logrado salvar al mundo. Y yo me quedé en el hospital con anemia.

_Oh these little rejections how they seem so real to me_

_One forgotten birthday I'm all but cooked _

_How these little abandonments seem to sting so easily_

_I'm 13 again am I 13 for good?_

Mi hermana menor, Via, me trajo unos CDs y mi hermana gemela, Sahori, me trajo unos libros. También vinieron a visitarme Mature y Vice. Hasta mi padre ha venido a verme y a confirmarme que lo que Chizuru me dijo eran sólo disparates.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Yashiro; no importa lo que haga, ni cuanto me esfuerce por complacerlo, siempre quedo como un idiota. Pero ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que su banda era CYS? ¿Cómo se me podía ocurrir que era tan creyente en Orochi?

Ayer me encontraba escuchando el disco de Blur, y alguien tocó a mi puerta. Le dije que entrara, que no estaba puesto el seguro; era Yashiro, que estaba también internado por las lesiones que sufrió en el torneo y quería preguntarme dónde había conseguido ese disco. Me puse feliz de verlo, pero en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que era yo se dio la vuelta.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando le dije que se detuviera, que necesitaba hablar con él. Me miró y me dijo "tienes un minuto". Le dije que yo no supe lo de las bandas hasta que comenzó el pleito, y que tampoco estaba enterado bien de lo de Orochi, hasta le pedí una disculpa por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho (Sí, aunque parezca increíble, Iori Yagami puede pedir disculpas). Simplemente me miró y me dijo "Está bien, te creo" pero antes de irse completó la frase "Nunca me imaginé que fueras capaz de humillarte tanto, Yagami, eres menos arrogante de lo que pensaba". No sé si ese comentario sea bueno o malo.

_I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful_

_So unloved for someone so fine_

_I can feel so boring for someone so interesting_

_So ignorant for someone of sound mind_

26-Febrero-1998

Este año en vez de torneo se hizo una recepción para todos los peleadores desde el 94 hasta el 97. No tenía nada de ganas de ir, pero era mi oportunidad para ver a Yashiro. Era fiesta de día y como el clima era cálido supuse que todos llevarían smoking o traje blanco. Sinceramente a mí nunca me ha gustado el blanco, así que opté por algo más exótico: púrpura.

Y efectivamente, me encontré a Yashiro en la recepción. Estaba conversando con King muy animado, y yo le fui por completo indiferente.

_Oh these little protections how they fail to serve me_

_One forgotten phone call and I'm deflated_

_Oh these little defenses how they fail to comfort me_

_Your hand pulling away and I'm devastated_

Al ver que ni siquiera le importaba mi presencia, hice lo que todo enamorado que se precie de serlo haría: me concentré en el vino. Llevaba yo casi una botella cuando me di cuenta de que embriagarme no era la solución. Corrí al baño y me encerré a… "llorar" (¡YO! ¡Llorando por él!); por fortuna el único que entró fue Benimaru, y si hay alguien en el torneo que comprende este tipo de situaciones (aunque sea amigo de Kyo),es él. Me ayudó a recuperar la compostura y me dio algunos consejos para atraer la atención de Yashiro y causarle una buena impresión. Después de limpiarme… la cara, salí tan frío como siempre.

Me acerqué a él, que ya llevaba unos tragos encima, y traté de entablar conversación. Hablamos de música y comencé a soltarme un poco, incluso hablé sobre los proyectos de Violett Flames y nuestra intención de ganar el próximo duelo de bandas. Yashiro me miró y me dijo "Nosotros también vamos a entrar, y ni creas que nos podrán vencer tan fácilmente". De nuevo hablé de más.

_When will you stop leaving baby?_

_When will I stop deserting baby?_

_When will I start staying with myself?_

14-Marzo-1998

Ya no sé como hacer para agradarle a Yashiro. En el duelo de bandas, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tocar peor que nunca y que su banda ganara; obviamente que ganó, pero él se dio cuenta de que yo lo hice a propósito y se molestó conmigo de nuevo.

Me encuentro en el callejón atrás del auditorio. No quiero entrar porque sé que mis compañeros me odian, y Yashiro también me odia, y no he hecho nada bien. Si tan sólo pudiera...

_Oh these little projections how they keep springing from me_

_I jump my ship as I take it personally _

_Oh these little rejections how they disappear quickly_

_The moment I decide not to abandon me_

26-Marzo-2000

Tengo un nuevo diario, el último lo perdí hace dos años en un duelo de bandas. Pero valió la pena.

Estaba en un callejón maldiciendo mi suerte y escribiendo en mi viejo diario, cuando Yashiro apareció y me ofreció una cerveza. Estuvimos platicando toda la noche y terminé diciéndole lo mucho que me gustaba, y lo desesperante que era no poder agradarle. Simplemente se rió bastante, tanto que creí que se estaba burlando de mí. Me levanté, dispuesto a darle la golpiza de su vida e irme a llorar mis penas a otro lado, pero Yashiro me sujetó por el brazo y me jaló hacia él.

No supe que pasó después, pero cuando acordé ya me estaba besando. Esa noche fue la más feliz de mi vida y en la mañana desperté entre sus brazos, y todas las que siguieron desde hace más de dos años.

Ayer fue mi cumpleaños y este es el regalo de mi amante, más bien dicho de mi pareja. Y aunque quisiera seguir escribiendo más, la presión de sus labios contra mi espalda me impide concentrarme.

FIN

OO este fue un fic muy rápido... Y muy tierno . Y SÍ jajajajajajaja, mi Iori está totalmente OOC pero no me importa, este fic se desarrolla bajo los mismos principios que "The Rainbow Tour" un fic más hardcore que próximamente espero subir y "Europa", precuela del mismo…

En fin todo comentario es bien recibido, bueno, tal vez los flames no tanto pero espero que los que lean esto sean un poco más educados.


End file.
